Duty Calls
by Cutie of Johto
Summary: After accidentally witnessing a murder take place in an alleyway, Morty finds himself abruptly (and rather rudely) thrown into Johto's top secret elite force to help an experienced assassin take down Team Rocket and it's boss, Giovanni. Rated M for blood, gore, violence and strong language. Hilarity and angst included! Resistanceshipping
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _ **Author's Note: After so much procrastination, laziness, and indecisive thoughts, I finally (finally) decide to post this. As an aspiring author, I got to say, all of this work is finally paying off. Wow I'm rambling (heh, I tend to do that alot). This story (and account that I'm using) was inspired by my Instagram account which I'll add into my profile later. Without further ado, let the story begin! Disclaimer!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Cherri here doesn't own Pokémon or its characters, just this story. Suing her will be a waste of time! Also, this story contains strong language, violence, and gore so read at your own risk!**_

* * *

 **Duty Calls**

The sound of heels clicking on the linoleum floor alerted the attention of a red haired Dragon Master. The powerful man sat up straight, fixing himself to look decent. The woman coming down the hall was a no nonsense being like himself and one abnormality could immediately trigger a bitchy woman. The clicking got louder until it reached the door of the office, where it stopped. Slowly, the huge metal doors opened and a figure entered in the large office. Clad in a tight, black leather suit with leather gloves, black thigh boots and a black eye patch around her left eye was the woman the Dragon Master waited for. With a fierce persona, and even fiercer attitude, this particular female was an elite assassin who showed no mercy, no hesitation and no inexperience whatsoever.

"Ah Whitney, just the female I'm looking for. Please, have a seat." The said pinkette narrowed her visible pink eye and took off her gloves, slowly stalking the long table the Dragon Master was seated at. It took some willpower for the man not to ogle at the strong curves and voluptuous body the woman possessed for the female did not care if it was on display. Whitney sat down heavily in an office chair across the Dragon Master, giving him a cold look. "Lance... you know you're cutting in my WORKING time, don't you?" The Dragon Master shivered a little. The pinkette even possessed a cold tone of voice from the years she worked as an assassin. She held no emotions within her except for anger, and lots of it.

"I know you have work to do. All of us do. But, what I am about to tell you is important." The female sat back, raising a solid pink eyebrow. Lance sighed, giving the female an exasperated look. "Giovanni has struck again." As soon as the redhead uttered those words, Whitney let out a low animalistic growl. Sure Lance hated Team Rocket and their mafia boss Giovanni, yet there was no one in the world who hated him even more than Whitney. The dangerous man was the prime reason why Whitney held so much anger within herself. "I thought about this for awhile and I realized that the only person who could handle Team Rocket and bring Giovanni down would be you, with some outside help of course. Pardon everyone else, but your skill is more superb than the others. Can you do it?" The pink haired woman got up, flicking her semi long hair back. Today it was in a ponytail than her usual pigtails.

"When do I start?"

Lance chuckled. The Whitney Akane he knew was ready to spring into action and get her hands dirty before learning any details. "Before I let you...embark on this mission, I want you to know that Giovanni is planning to overthrow the government and without some bloodshed. He's trying to retrieve top secret codes that can crash the government system Johto has put in place and cause chaos. Are you sure about this?" Whitney put on her gloves and turned to walk out of the office.

"Time to make the motherfucker repent."

 _(to be continued)_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Fucking finally! It feels good knowing that I've posted something that took me so long to write AND edit. This story will be centered in the Pokémon world with a Modern AU added into it. Looking back to Heartgold and Soulsilver, Whitney seemed about 17 or 18 years, in this story she'll be 27. Morty, who is also important, will be 29 in this story (since he looks either 19 or 20 in the games). Also another note, there will be a bit of yaoi in this story. Not to much since the story is heavily centered on Resistanceshipping, Morty x Whitney respectively. There will be some NeoChampionshipping (Lance x Steven), PreciousMetalshipping (Gold x Silver) and a few others. If yaoi doesn't float your boat, please don't read. Or ignore. Like I said, there won't be too much. Anyway, enough of my rambling, Chapter 1 will probably be up super soon so stay tuned! Sayonara for now~**

 _-Cherri_

 ** _READ AND REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 ** _Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I'm back with a new installment of Duty Calls! I thank all the visitors and readers who read the last installment. And special thanks to CaptSpeed for following the story! Anyway, enough of me. Onto the story! Take it away disclaimer!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Cherri here doesn't own Pokémon or its characters, just this story. Suing her will be a waste of time! Also, this story contains strong language, violence, and gore so read at your own risk!**_

 _ **Cherri: heh, if I did own Pokémon...uh...heh, let me not go there.**_

* * *

 **Duty Calls**

"Ohh come on!"

Morty Matsuba was never a lucky person when it came to nature. The clouds hated him, the rain hated him, the flowers and the bees, even the grass hated him. The blonde wasn't a very fortunate guy when he steps out of his house. So when it started to rain heavily, soaking the male from head to toe with water, it wasn't a rare sight to see him curse at whatever gods lived above. Morty trudged through the heavy rain, muttering obscenities under his breath. The streets of Ecruteak City started to clear as people ran for cover from the rain. The blond frowned. Ecruteak was known for its eerie air and ghostly presence, the peculiar weather however, always came from Morty's appearance outside. As soon as he got home, the blonde vowed to take a shower, dry off and dress, curl up wtih his ghost Pokemon and watch television. Despite their cold bodies, the Pokemon made the man feel safe and comfortable. Taking a turn, Morty silently cut through an alley Ecruteak possessed many of. His walk was silent for the most part, the man feeling at ease even though he was wet. Suddenly, a splash was heard behind him.

 _'What the hell?'_

Morty made no move to look back, picking up his pace. He could feel the hard stare of the stranger behind him. He began to walk faster and faster until he broke out in a run.

* * *

"I said this before and I'll say this one more time, where is he?!" Whitney growled in frustration. The Team Rocket goon she had cornered was too busy groaning to answer her question. _'What a pussy...I only shot him in the thigh.'_ The pink haired assassin cocked her gun in place, getting closer to the Rocket goon. "Fine, since you don't want to answer, I'll have to resort to more painful measures." Before the pink haired girl could pull the trigger, a yellow and purple blur crashed into her, the gun falling out of her hand and slid a few inches away. The Team Rocket goon jumped up and limped towards the street, his hand on his thigh. With quick action, Whitney grabbed the gun and shot the goon, the man falling down dead near the sidewalk. _'Damn...I shot him in the wrong place...'_ Groaning from behind her caught the assassin's attention. A growing headache began to form in Morty's head as soon as he got up from the slightly flooding ground. Morty looked up, his eyes immediately connecting with a cold pink one. "Omg I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I swear I heard something chased me and I broke into a run- holy shit is that guy dead?! Oh my Arceus, I didn't see anything I swear-" The blond haired man felt hard metal smash into his temple making everything go black.

 _'Ohmigosh Morty?! Whitney! What did you do?!'_

 _'I hit him with my gun. What's it to you?'_

 _'What's it to me?! You dumbass, that feminine body of yours has more power to hurt than a steel bar itself! You could of put him into a coma!'_

 _'Why do you even care? Is he your boyfriend or something? The little fucker deserved it. He messed up my mission.'_

 _'No he's not! He's a close friend. And boohoo on your mission. Think about others than yourself Whitney.'_

 _'Why you little-.'_

The blonde man groaned, squinting his eyes from the harsh light up on the ceiling. The two females stopped bickering, Jasmine rushing over to the injured man. "Oh my Arceus! Morty are you ok?!" The blonde squinted further, his eyesight coming back to him. "Jasmine?" The brown haired girl giggled, nodding her head. "The one and only! Are you ok?" Morty flopped back on the bed, groaning. "No, I feel like I've been hit in the head by a ton of bricks, I don't know where I am, and I'm hungry..." The brown haired girl giggled again, handing the blonde water and some aspirin. "Well, for starters, you're in Blackthorn. Strawberry here hit you in the temple with a gun and knocked you out. I'll get you some food in a bit." The blonde nodded, taking the aspirin with the water. A few seconds of silence went by before the blonde's eyes widened. "Wait?! I'm in Blackthorn!? How?! I was in Ecruteak not too long ago!" Whitney rolled her eyes, roughly throwing a set of clothes at the blonde. "Oh shut up dipshit and put those clothes on. Everything will be explained later." And with that, the pinkette left. Jasmine sighed, handing Morty a bunch of Poké balls. "What the? These are mine too! Jasmine, why am I in Blackthorn and where the hell am I?" Jasmine sighed once more, turning around so the blonde can get dressed. "You're in the J.O.S.E Headquarters." The brown haired girl turned back around when the blonde finished and caught her friend's look of confusion. "Excuse me?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Just come on. Everything will be explained."

* * *

" **J.O.S.E** , it means:

 **Johto's**

 **Own**

 **Special**

 **Elite...s**. It's a top-secret organization that deals with terrorist attacks, government safety, and regional deals and whatnot."

Jasmine looked back at her friend once she wrote the acronym on a white board, one of her eyebrows raising at the sight of her friend's face. The bewildered blonde didnt know what to say. He's good seen plenty of acronyms in his life. He's seen good ones, bad ones, and the ones that made you go "what the fuck were they thinking?!" Of course the latter resulted in a face of pure mockery and disbelief. Jasmine frowned, recognizing the mocking look on her friend's face. Yes the acronym was weird for an elite group of people, not to mention it was a Spanish name nonetheless, but there were smart people associated with said weird acronym and it didn't settle quite well with Jasmine that her friend was basically ridiculing them. Silently of course. Before she could scold the blonde haired man, a loud voice attracted their attention.

"Why do I have to train that blonde dipshit?! It's his fault he ran into me!"

"Whitney, I don't have the time to argue with you. Just go in the office."

Jasmine and Morty looked towards the door, watching a scowling Whitney walk in, an exasperated Lance right behind her. The pink haired female angrily sat in the leader's seat, mumbling under her breath. Lance rolled his eyes at her behavior, pinching the bridge of his nose while he faced Morty and Jasmine's direction. "Alright let's make this short and sweet. Your name is Morty, am I right?" The blonde nodded meekly, his throat drying up considerably. Lance intimidated the blonde. Despite his godlike complex, Lance's fierce persona could melt a person in a puddle of fear without even trying. The red head nodded silently, giving Morty a small smile, scaring the blonde even more.

"Lance quit smiling. Your scaring him. A man of your caliber will strike fear in children than to make them feel better. Especially with that smile."

Lance growled at Whitney's statement, turning around to scold her. But before he could get any words out, she spoke first. "Alright, listen up you blonde bitch. Since you botched my mission with your clumsiness and shit, I'm forced to train you into becoming an assassin like me. I own you now, you're my slave. You can't complain, whine, beg for forgiveness, run away, commit suicide, etc. Your ass belongs to me now, capiche?" The blonde stared at her in shock, the room filled with silence. The pink haired girl looked at the three frozen persons in the room and scoffed, flicking her hair back and leaving. Lance cleared his throat, breaking the clearly uncomfortable silence. "Well she basically explained...everything. Well, sort of. You were relocated to Blackthorn so you can work in the organization for accidentally witnessing the murder and also to stop you from going to police and voice concern. I assigned Whitney towi be your mentor, she'll teach you all that you will need to know. And since it seems like you and Jasmine know each other, you can go to her with questions as well. It's only for the best. We don't want Giovanni coming after you since I'm sure he knows that you witnessed one of his grunts being killed." Morty silently nodded, robotically getting up from his seat. The man didn't manage to make a single step before passing out completely.

 _(To be continued)_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finished, finished, finished! I'm really proud of this chapter to be honest. It sort of shows the humor I possess while writing. It sure did take a lot of time to edit though! I love the personality i gave to Whitney. She's not a cute, sweet girl anymore! Change, change is hella good! Remember, questions, reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome so please don't be afraid to share! Next chapter is coming soon so stay tuned! Sayonara for now~**

 _-Cherri_

 ** _READ AND REVIEW!_**

 **P.S. If there's any beta readers willing to help out with editing and spelling corrections, do send me a private message! It'll be great to have some outside help :)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 ** _Author's Note: Woot, woot! Double update! I've never done this before so I'm really, really proud of myself! This chapter was not heavy on editing but I did add some stuff in to make it better. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Disclaimer take it away!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Cherri here doesn't own Pokémon or its characters, just this story. Suing her will be a waste of time! Also, this story contains strong language, violence, and gore so read at your own risk!**_

 **Duty Calls**

* * *

"How long was I out?"

The brown haired girl turned around, watching her friend wobble over to her from the room he was put in. "About three hours. Are you hungry?" The blonde haired male nodded, rubbing his stinging eyes. The smell of food wafted into the room, making his tummy rumble. Jasmine laughed at the sheepish smile Morty gave her and stood up. "Follow me. Food awaits~" The blonde was about to follow his friend, yet he stopped. Realizing that Morty was no longer following her, Jasmine turned around and gave him a look filled with concern. The blonde haired male exhaled softly. "Jasmine, do you think Whitney hates me? Do you think that I'll mess up everything?" Jasmine gave Morty a soft look. "Hey, it's going to be alright, ok? Just do as you're told and it'll be a walk in the park. I'm sure of it." Morty gave his friend a grateful look, enveloping the brunette into a hug. "Thanks Jasmine. You're the best. Now, let's go eat."

* * *

"Time for some "Get to know people here 101." You know me of course. The flaming red head is Lance, you know his name. Godlike complex, chiseled features, and a scowl that can shrivel up your blood. As much as girls grow wet at the sight of him, one scowl can dry them up." Morty gave his friend a disgusted look. Jasmine shrugged turning back to the bustling action that filled the Mess Hall. All the members of J.O.S.E were present, boisterously eating and chatting away. Not realizing that he had drifted off into space, Morty snapped out of his trance when he felt Jasmine nudged him. "Earth to Morty. I wasn't finished." The blonde smiled sheepishly and gestured her to continue. "Alright, now Lance maybe an intimidating guy but he's really just a giant, but scary teddy bear. Been dating his long time boyfriend, Steven Stone, that gray haired dude next to him, for a long time. Very possessive, he WILL bite your hand off if you try to make a move on Lance. And trust me, someone needed to get stitches for trying. Nobody here though, it was a long time ago incident. Steven use to be the head of the Hoenn Secret Service but the position was given to his friend, Wallace, once he and Lance started dating. Steven's a nice guy, super sweet, an extreme attention whore." Morty blinked to this. "I'm not gonna lie to you. When he and Clair were having a conversation and the girl got distracted for a second, he nearly threw a hissy fit. He gets it from his friend Wallace, who's like a walking gay flame when you see him. Moving on, you know Whitney...sort of. S-class assassin, Torture Specialist, Weapons Specialist, Hand-to-Hand Combat specialist and a total bitch. Wears that black eyepatch ever since she was 16, something happened to it when she was tortured by Giovanni. She's been cold ever since. Lance managed to save her back when he worked for Kanto and made her an assassin once he got the Head Director position here in J.O.S.E. That blue haired chick next to Whitney is Clair, she's Lance's cousin. Not as bitchy as Whitney but still a bitch. S-class assassin yet she doesn't really do anything...well anything that I know of... She is Lance's right hand woman and assistant. Right next to her is Karen. Stay away from her. She has this dark persona about her which you should avoid. I've heard rumors of her knocking guys out and them waking up with like, no pants, no shirt, no clothing basically. Creepy right? That macho guy is Bruno. He's the mentor of Chuck in like hand-to-hand combat. Nice guy, very quiet unlike his apprentice. Chuck, the other macho guy, he's nice but very noisy. Whitney loathes the guy. He's on her hit list, second to Giovanni. We try to keep him as far away from her as we can. Bruno's last apprenticed died and that left quite the trauma for the guy. We can't afford his other apprentice to die. Especially coming from someone everyone knows. Will is the purple haired, Phantom of the Opera freak who's sitting a few seats away from Chuck. Before I forget, he and Clair are engaged for some strange reason that I don't know and don't bothering knowing. He specializes in Telepathy and mind reading type stuff. He's kind of a weirdo, like he can predict future events and what not. But other than that, he's cool. Koga is that older purple haired guy next to him. His daughter Janine works for the Kanto division. He's like an alchemist, makes shit with his own hands. Well not real shit...you get what I mean. Bugsy, the third purple haired guy, is my apprentice. I do hacking and computer stuff. Also I watch the security cameras late at night. No wonder why my brain is fried...Anyway, he's a sweetie with a bug fetish. Major, major bug fetish. Like its a really big fetish dude." Morty gave Jasmine a blank look, raising an eyebrow at her. Grinning at him, the brown haired woman continued. "Anyway~, That guy with the blue-gray looking hair and pretty face is Falkner. He trains birds for carrying messages or scoping out various areas any of our members are located in. He sure is really hot...did I just say that out loud...? And lastly!" Jasmine scanned the area, looking for any person in particular that she forgotten. "What about the old white haired dude staring at us?" The brown haired girl's eyes widened, grabbing Morty and pulling him towards the kitchen. "Never EVER, go near Pryce. Ever!" The blonde blinked, giving his friend a bewildered look. "That old man is a MAJOR pedophile. Likes people younger than him because they remind him of his "younger years." He likes to work with ice a lot and probably has a fetish for it and probably uses it for naughty things that we mustn't speak about. Don't get near him, any innocence you have left will be brutally stripped away from you. Brutally!" The blonde nodded vigorously, his eyes widening considerably. Jasmine picked up a bowl and scooped chili in it. She handed the bowl to Morty before getting herself a bowl. Once the two sat down with their food, they dug in. Morty moaned, "Oh my Arceus, this is soooo good..."

"It better be blonde shit, I made it."

Promptly choking on his chili, Morty whipped around and looked behind him. A 'proud as fuck' Whitney was standing behind him with a devious smirk on her face. "Hurry up slave. I need to show you your sleeping quarters." Jasmine scowled at the pink haired assassin and gave an apologetic look to her friend. Morty shrugged, continuing to eat. Once he was finished, he gave the bowl to Jasmine and turned around to look up at the waiting Whitney. "Alright I'm done. Show me to the room."

* * *

"I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH YOU?!"

Morty stared in horror at the bunk beds that were on the far side of the wall in the bedroom Whitney presented to him. On the bottom bunk was some of his clothes and his Poké balls, but what really shocked him was the bed itself. On the back board and end of the bed were four chain links, each one with steel cuffs. The cuffs were sturdy looking in the blonde's eyes and probably would tighten if he struggled. Morty looked at the pink haired girl incredulously.

"DO YOU HAVE A BONDAGE FETISH?!"

Whitney rolled her eyes, walking inside the room and turning on the lights. The blonde followed after her and settled on the bed. Giving Morty a serious look, Whitney leaned down, her face a bit close to his. "If you buy the condoms while I buy lube I can totally rock your world." Morty shuddered at the suggestive but evil sounding tone Whitney used on him. The blonde gave her a frightened look, edging away from her a bit. The pink haired assassin snorted, standing up straight and crossing her arms. "The chain links are so you can't kill me. I may be an asshole, but I'm not stupid. Also I don't trust you quite yet." Morty nodded, keeping quiet.

Was he appalled?

 **Yes.**

Did he want to disappear?

 **Of course.**

Did he want to cut up the offending female in the room and feed her dismembered body parts to Sharpedos?

 _ **Abso-fucking-lutely.**_

Whitney sat next to Morty, the blonde edging away from her a bit more. "So...when exactly does my uhh...training start?" Whitney raised a pink eyebrow at him, laying down on the man's bed. "You start tomorrow, and as my slave, we start EARLY in the morning. Prepare yourself to wake up at 3 am." Morty's eyes widened significantly, giving Whitney a mortified look. "3 AM?! That's too early!" Whitney rolled her eyes yet again, sitting up and shoving a sleeping outfit in the blonde's chest. "Oh shut up and quit complaining. I own you now so you do as I tell you. Also, go take a shower. You smell like you haven't taken one since the incident. You reek and the smell is hurting my visible eye." Morty took the clothes and stood up, stumbling out of the room when the pink haired girl kicked him forcefully in the ass and shut the door. Frowning, the blonde wandered throughout the halls, lost and walking in circles.

"You lost?"

The blonde male turned around, letting out a sigh of relief as Jasmine approached him. "Yes. I don't know where the showers are." The brown haired girl stifled a giggle, giving Morty an amused look. She let out her giggle as Morty gave her a confused look. "Didn't you know? There's a bathroom in your room." One of blonde's eyes twitched in anger as soon as she uttered those words.

Was Morty pissed?

 **Yes.**

Did he want to yell, cry, kick and scream?

 **Of course**.

Did he want to smash the offending woman that shared his room into hamburger meat, fry her up and feed her to a bunch of cannibals?

 _ **Abso-fucking-lutely.**_

Jasmine smiled again, this time sincere. "Come on. You can use my shower."

Freshly showered and calmed down (a little), Morty watched the pink haired girl rummaged through her dresser, looking for something seemingly important. The cuffs were linked to his hands and feet while he laid in his bunk. Whitney slammed the dresser door loudly and opened another one "Ah! There it is. Now close your eyes blonde shit. No peeking." The blonde closed his eyes with a sigh, furrowing his brow when he heard a twinkling sound and a snap of a clip. "There! Now everyone will know you belong to me!" On his neck was a dog collar and hanging off of it was a tag that said:

 **IF LOST PLEASE RETURN TO WHITNEY AKANE.**

Morty trembled with anger, his purple eyes narrowing at the smirking pink haired woman. Before he could say anything, Whitney beat him to it "Goodnight, my pet. Sweet dreams." The pink haired grabbed her gun again and smashed the weapon into the blonde's temple, making him black out.

* * *

"ARGH!"

Morty bolted upright, shivering as cold water was thrown on him. The blonde haired man squinted at the harsh light shone in his face. He gave the pinkette a venomous glare, trembling from the cold water she threw on him. "Get up pet. It's time for training." Throwing some clothes at him and unlocking the chains, she left the room for him to get ready. With a sigh, Morty trudged into the bathroom, already dreading the day ahead of him.

 _(To be continued)_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnnd, finished! Wow, two updates in one day! Well, it's 11 something here in Jamaica so it still counts! I hope y'all see why I love this chapter so much. The way Jasmine described everyone had me cracking up. Well of course it did, I wrote it XD Chapter 3 will contain the violence that I've been warning you all about. It's not too bad, I doubt there will be blood, but there is some. Thanks again to those who are reading it! Like I said before, comments, questions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed so don't be afraid to share! Cha** **pter 3 is coming soon so stay tuned! Sayonara for now~**

 _-Cherri_

 ** _READ AND REVIEW!_**

 **P.S. If there's any beta readers willing to help out with editing and spelling corrections, do send me a private message! It'll be great to have some outside help :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 ** _Author's Note: My darlings, hello! How are all of ye? It's Cherri here with a new update! I'm super excited omg. So, I thought this chapter didn't have too much blood or violence... I lied. It has alot. So if you can't handle blood and violence please do not read. This is not a chapter for you. Anyway, enough of me. Let the chappie commence! Disclaimer!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Cherri here doesn't own Pokémon or its characters, just this story. Suing her will be a waste of time! Also, this story contains strong language, violence, and gore so read at your own risk!**_

* * *

 **Duty Calls**

Wandering around the halls with a map in his hands, Morty found the training room quickly and with no difficulty. The blonde took a deep breath, calming down his overactive nerves. Despite him arriving in J.O.S.E Headquarters only a day ago, he was suddenly thrusted in the organization as one of their own. His training as an assassin was going to begin as soon as he walked through the double doors. With another deep breath, Morty walked inside, his eyes widening at the vast space the training grounds held. There were many facilities, each holding their own equipment and necessities for training. Morty looked around in awe, drinking it all in, yet his trance was broken as soon as he heard a rather feminine grunt behind him. Turning around, his eyes widened a little more. A shirtless Lance held Whitney in a headlock, the pink haired girl struggling to get free. Whenever she moved the muscled arm tightened, not relinquishing its hold.

"Morty!"

The blonde turned around, seeing his friend beckon him to sit next to her. Quickly, he sat on the bench she was sitting on, along with the other elites and apprentices of J.O.S.E, his eyes not looking away from the scene. Whitney finally managed to drive her elbow into Lance's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Taking a quick turn, she delivered a roundhouse kick at the red head's face, making him fall backwards onto his back with a pained groan. Collective "oohs" were heard as the man recovered. The pink haired assassin rolled her shoulders to loosen the muscles, waiting on the red headed man to get up. Jasmine gave the blonde haired male a raised eyebrow at his collar, flicking the tag so it jingled. "So, your a dog now huh?" Morty groaned, covering the tag with a hand. "I don't want to talk about it...Do those two always fight dirty?"

"Ever since Lance rescued Whitney 9 years ago."

Both Morty and Jasmine looked at Clair, who sat on the other side of Bugsy, the blue haired woman's eyes locked onto the fight. Rubbing her hands together, she gave the duo a side glance. "Once Whitney healed from whatever she went through, Lance figured that she had so much anger in her, she should let it out by fighting him. Of course, back then, she went out on a whim, so Lance went easy on her. Until he realized that being easy will get him killed." Both Jasmine and Morty nodded at what Clair had to say, their eyes going back to the fight. As soon as their eyes looked back to the duo, Lance delivered a harsh back hand slap on Whitney's face. The room suddenly went tense as Whitney nursed her bruising cheek. Her heavy breathing was heard in the deathly silent room, anger rolled in waves and emanated from her body.

"Whitney are you ok? Did I hit too hard?"

Instead of answering the red head's question, with swift movements Whitney managed to land hard blows on an unexpected Lance. Morty cringed as each blow landed and landed hard. The pink haired girl tackled the heavier body to the ground, backhanding Lance into the face with twice as much strength then he had. The red head, tired of being a punching bag, rolled over and pinned the pink haired girl. Both let out feral growls as Whitney began to struggle from Lance's hold.

 **10!**

 **9!**

 **8!**

 **7!**

 **6!**

Using all the strength she had, Whitney kneed Lance in the groin, the red head releasing his hold. The pink haired girl rolled them over and pinned him, putting everything she had in her hold as Lance began to struggle.

 **10!**

 **9!**

 **8!**

 **7!**

 **6!**

 **5!**

 **4!**

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

 **|DING|**

Whitney released Lance and stood up, offering a hand to the male. With a smile, the taller of the two crushed the girl into a hug, laughing heartly. Even though he lost, it was a good fight.

"Whoa...that was intense."

Morty nodded at Jasmine's words, standing up as some of the others began to leave the training grounds.

"Yo Pet!" The blonde haired cringed as he turned around, wishing he could crawl under a rock when the others stop what they were doing under the sound of Whitney's loud voice. "Training starts now. Let's see what you got!"

Turning pale, the blonde quickly murmured a prayer _. 'Dear Arceus have mercy on my soul...'_

* * *

Saying that Morty was in pain was an understatement. The blonde's body felt like it was being burned alive, stabbed with acupuncture needles over and over, hit by a train a thousand times, electrocuted with enough electricity that could kill an elephant. Somehow the blonde knew that even after her fight, Whitney wasn't going to be easy on him and damn right she wasn't. Morty had no knowledge of fighting and the pink haired girl took that as bait, beating him to a pulp as he tried to dodge her hits. And even though she fought hard and rough before him, her blows still hurt. The blonde painfully took off his sweaty and bloody clothing, whimpering as his hands ached while he turned on the hot water. The water soothed his aching muscles and washed of the blood and sweat from his body. Once the blood and grime was off, he turned off the shower, dried off, dressed in a sleeping outfit and laid in bed. The blonde dozed off, not hearing the door to the room opened as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Strong hands raked through blonde hair, waking up the aching male who owned it. Morty groaned groggily, burying his face into Whitney's hard stomach, enjoying the woman's warmth. The blonde sighed in relief as his headache began to lessen under Whitney's fingertips. The pink haired female snorted in amusement, getting off the bed and straddling his hips to massage his neck, shoulders, back and legs. The knots and pain from earlier training slowly melted off his body like butter off a hot knife.

"Get up. You must be hungry. Lunch is being served."

The pink haired female finished the massage and left the room, leaving Morty to his devices. The blonde stretched, changing clothes. The first day of training may have been a bummer but he wasn't giving up.

Just yet.

* * *

 **||Smack||**

Morty went down with a thud, taking a low backhand in the ribs. He could sense that Whitney was getting frustrated, and frustrated fast. It was his third day in J.O.S.E and he still couldn't dodge all of Whitney's attacks. Morty felt anger bubble inside him, his head filled with thoughts of failure and giving up. The blonde shook the thoughts away, standing up painfully.

"Again. I got this. Let's do it again."

Whitney nodded, getting in her fighting stance. Morty copied the action, taking deep breaths focusing on the task at hand. _'You got this blondie. Show her that her lessons weren't wasted!'_ Suddenly, the pink haired girl lurched forward. Each thrust, kick, and punch Morty dodged. He focused on Whitney's movements, predicting each one. The pink haired female used different fighting moves, each one still blocked from the last. With the last of her strength, Whitney aimed at Morty's ribs, preparing to deliver a devastating blow. The blonde sensed it coming and dodged the hit before it could land. Panting, Whitney gave Morty a rare but small smile. "You finally dodged all my hits, pet. You're ready for your first fight!" Morty grinned, catching his breath and rubbing his aching bones. All of a sudden, realization hit him. "M-my first fight? You mean I have to fight someone to complete my training?" Whitney gave the blonde a raised eyebrow, wiping her sweaty hands on a towel. "Yup. What, you thought that dodging some hard hits was all the training you needed?" Embarrassed, the blonde looked away from his mentor. He sincerely thought that dodging Whitney's blows and learning the right time to hit back was all that he needed but apparently he stood corrected. The pink haired girl patted his shoulder sympathetically. "All I have to tell you for now is be prepared. Your fight with Chuck is this Monday so practice while you can. Hand to hand combat is not all you need to become fully trained. It may take time but it's worth it. You'll see." And with that, she left. The blonde haired male sighed, sitting on the ground.

 _'The end is worth it.'_

* * *

"The fight between the apprentice of Bruno Siba and Whitney Akane shall now commence! Challengers step up to the mat!"

With a deep breath Morty stood up, only to be stopped by Whitney. "I didn't use the blows I did for training just for a show. Knock him dead. Not literally, you know what I mean." The blonde nodded, going up to the mat, shaking Chuck's hand and wishing him a fair fight. Both fighters stood in their stance, waiting for their signal to fight. With a wave of a small flag, Karen signalled the two to fight. With a battle cry, Chuck charged at him, his fists raised. Quickly, the blonde dodged the heavier male's punch aimed to his face and dodging another aimed at his ribs. Morty reminded himself to focus on the shifts in Chuck's body. Using Whitney's signature backhand, the blonde haired male landed the hit successfully, upcutting the other in the jaw after it. Chuck stumbled a bit before gaining his balance, yet Morty wasn't so merciful. He remembered each move Whitney used on him, using it against the other. 'Kick to the knee, elbow to the solar plexus, roundhouse kick in he face. Taking a moment to breath while Chuck recovered a bit, Morty glanced at Whitney, the female giving him a silent thumbs up. Morty gave her a grin, yet the small exchange of friendliness was cut short when a heavy fist smashed into his face, an audible crack was heard. Landing on the floor, Morty curled up and grasped at his nose, blood pouring out from it. The blonde man felt a rush of murderous anger rush through him as he got up. A terrifyingly familiar rush of murderous anger. Clenching his tearing eyes, the blonde upcutted Chuck in the face, throwing him off by swiping at his feet. Morty did not care if he stained the mat as he continued to land hard blows at Chuck. With one last burst of strength, the blonde haired male sucker punched the other in the face, watching him go down.

"And the winner is...Whitney Akane's apprentice, Morty Matsuba!"

The blonde quickly left the room, not sparing a glance at anyone as the doors slammed behind him.

 _(To be continued)_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnnd, finished! New update now complete. This chapter (like many other chapters) took very long to edit. But in the end, it was worth it! Thank you all for reading! And thanks to Snugglesthefluffykitten for following my story! Like I said previously, comments, questions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed so don't be afraid to share! Chapter 4 is coming soon so stay tuned! Sayonara for now~**

 _-Cherri_

 ** _READ AND REVIEW!_**

 **P.S. If there's any beta readers willing to help out with editing and spelling corrections, do send me a private message! It'll be great to have some outside help :)**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 _ **Author's Note: I'm back with a new update! I was vacationing so I didn't do much writing I guess. Tha k you all who's read or reading my story! Disclaimer take it away!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Cherri here doesn't own Pokémon or its characters, just this story. Suing her will be a waste of time! Also, this story contains strong language, violence, and gore so read at your own risk! WARNING: This chapter mentions abuse, rape and murder.**_

* * *

 **Duty Calls**

"What the fuck was that?"

The blonde haired male whipped around to stare at the pink haired female incredulously. He felt like shit, complete shit. Yeah he won the fight and yeah he stormed out of the arena like a girl about to throw a fit, yet anger boiled and bubbled dangerously inside him like he never felt before.

And it made him scared.

"Look Morty, I know this is hard on you but storming ot of the arena like that was not tolerated. We now live in a time were a psychotic bastard wants to mess up thousands upon millions of lives. I know your upset, but your going to have to shake it off and move on. We can't afford to dwell on the past." Morty silently nodded, sitting on his bunk. The pink haired female gently lifted his head by the chin, examining his injuries. Solemn purple eyes looked up at the pink haired female's face. For the three days he's been in J.O.S.E, Morty never seen Whitney so docile. "You have a broken nose and bruised cheek. Nothing bad thankfully. Go wash up and rest. The second part of your training will commence once you wake up."

* * *

"Firearms. Whether it's a gun, missile, rocket, or launcher, they prepare us for situations greater than our own hands." The blonde trembled slightly, flinching whenever he hear a gun go off. The male never liked guns, he despised them. The evil, mechanical thing reminded him of a painful memory long ago.

One he couldn't erased.

The pink haired assassin picked up a glock and a fresh cartridge of bullets, loading the gun. She offered Morty a large pair of headphones before firing. "Here. It echoes in here so you might want to put these on." Shakily, the blonde took headphones and put them on, wincing as the cold, leathery soundproof cushions touched his ears. Once they were on, the pink haired girl shot the rounds. Morty stared at the cardboard target in fear, his breath hitching and his eyes vibrating rapidly. Sensing something was wrong, Whitney stopped firing and turned around, surprised to see the blonde hyperventilating and trembling violently. Before he could crash to the ground, the pink haired assassin caught him, taking off her headphones and yelling for help.

"Morty? Morty?! Wake up!"

* * *

Small hands covered tiny ears as the screams of a woman echoed the house. The small body trembled with anger, the sounds of a leather belt slapping reddening skin becoming louder. Morty loathed his father.

Hated.

Despised.

His mother gave all she could to please her husband, yet the evil man accused her love as fake. He tormented her, raped, beat her until she was black and bloody, tortured her, locked her away in a closet for days without food.

But Morty's mother could not stop loving her abusive husband.

Sounds of struggle could be heard outside the small child's door, the blonde boy clenching his teeth as his father dragged his wife to their living room. With all the childish courage he had, Morty punched his father in the leg, pulling at his pants.

"Let her go, let her go!"

The evil man kicked the boy away from him, stumbling a bit. He just drank his wages worth of alcohol. "You stupid boy. Your mother is a slut! She deserves this!" Morty wiped away his tears angrily, glaring at his father with pure venom. "You son of a bitch! She deserves none of it!" The abused woman gasped at the vulgar word her son spouted at such a tender age. The drunken man glared at the blonde toddler with rage, pulling out a loaded gun. "How dare you speak to me that way!" Morty's eyes widen as the father's finger went on the trigger.

"No!"

||BAM||

Morty watched as his mother slump to the ground lifelessly. She had taken the bullet to the head. The blonde boy stared at his dead mother with shock, horrified and speechless. She was truly gone… The soft thud of the gun dropping from the drunkard's hand snapped Morty out of his trance. The anger and hatred arose from the surface, his blood boiling in rage.

"YOU FUCKER!"

The blonde haired toddler kicked his father in the shin with pure strength, the man falling to the ground in pain from the sheer force. The little blonde ran to his room and took a nailed board from his closet. His father nor his mother knew that it was in there. He stole it from a construction site begin their house, intending to use it on the man when needed. Picking up with ease, he ran back to the living room. The drunkard looked up from his struggling, his eyes widening as the blonde boy swung the board like a bat.

One swing, two swings, three swings, Morty mauled his father, ripping off chunks of his father's face. The boy didn't stop until the man was a lifeless and bloody mess. Dropping the board, the toddler fell to the ground and screamed.

* * *

The blonde haired male sat on his bunk, staring at a blank space. He didn't hear his roommate walk in and shut the door. A rough, feminine hand broke his trance, the pink haired female ruffling her unoccupied hand in his soft locks. Morty leaned into Whitney's affectionate, and slightly rough, gesture. The female assassin gave him a steaming mug of tea, sitting down in a recliner as soon as he took it from her. "Drink it up. It shouldn't be that hot." Morty nodded, taking a sip of tea. A fruity flavor burst on his tongue and the hot drink spread warmth in his body. "Morty…what happened back there was not normal. I want to know why you freaked out." The blonde haired male stared at his cup, taking a deep breath. His watering eyes looked up into a soft, yet emotionless, pink one.

"My father shot my mother with a gun…"

The pink haired woman nodded, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Is that it?" The blonde shook his head no, finishing off the tea. Craving some contact, the blonde got up from his bunk and sat in Whitney's lap, the pink haired woman wrapping her arms around him as he rested his head on her chest. "I was only 5 and very young to hold so much anger with me. My father was a drunkard, always spending money on alcohol. He started to abuse my mother as soon as I became 3, the bastard thinking that she was cheating. He did almost everything to her. Tortured, raped, beaten, yet she never left. She loved him to much. One night, he was beating her and dragged her out into the living room, I decided to intervene. I was only 5 then. I tried to get him to leave her alone but he only kicked me away. Called mother a slut and how much she deserved it. I called him a bitch and he got mad..He pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. My mother saved me from dying. She took a bullet to the head for me." The blonde sniffed, the pink haired female rubbing his back softly.

Morty buried his face deeper into Whitney's chest, inhaling her soft scent of strawberry before speaking. "I was so angry, so murderous. I killed my father in pure rage Whitney. I mauled him with a nailed board that I hid in my closet. I didn't stop until his face was mutilated. My neighbors heard me scream and burst through the front door. I could tell they were in horror at the bloody mess. I challenged the police officers, telling it was me who killed my father. They didn't believe me at first, until they took a DNA test from the board I used. I didn't want to be in foster care, so I stayed with an old couple who lived near a cemetery, that's where I got all my Ghost Pokémon..." The blonde clutched onto Whitney's shirt, taking short breaths to calm down. The blonde let out a pathetic sob. "That fight with Chuck…I fled because I felt that murderous anger. I wanted…to…to kill him even though it was just a match. I'm so lost…I don't what to do…" Whitney tensed as she felt warm tears start to soak her shirt. Awkwardly, the pink haired woman began to rock Morty, rubbing his back to calm down. "There…there Morty. Calm down…shh. Just go to sleep, I'll be here. No…no more crying." The blonde sniffled, cushioning his head even more on her chest before slowly falling asleep. The pink haired woman sighed, shifting a little to get comfortable. At this point in time, training the blonde would be a much more harder feat.

* * *

"Have you lost your ever loving mind!"

Lance rubbed at his temples, his level of frustration rising. As much as he loved his cousin, her insults were one thing he could not handle. "Lance, I trust your judgement, I honestly do, but letting Morty go on a mission is NOT a good idea! Have you heard what happened today" The redhead gave Clair a confused look, clearly not knowing what the hell the female was talking about. Clair sighed, pushing back her messy blue hair. "Morty had a serious panic attack over a gun. It must've triggered a something in his past because he was uncontrollable for awhile." The redheaded leader frowned, rubbing at his temples. If only someone would tell him information that happens around base, he wouldn't have made the decision or the preparations for the blonde's mission. "Itrs too late now Clair. I already prepared the mission into place. I can't postpone or fix it." The bluette fussed with her hair, pacing a bit in worry. "Whitney is not going to like this whatsoever, Lance. This is disastrous! She is bound to know!" The redheaded leader stood up from his chair, patting Clair on the shoulder. "It takes effort to tame Whitney the beast, but I'm willing to face her." Clair nodded in understand, pursing her lips together.

"Good luck."

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnnd, finished! New update now complete. It didn't take much editing to do! XD Like I said previously, comments, questions and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcomed so don't be afraid to share! Chapter 5 is coming soon so stay tuned! Sayonara for now~**

 _-Cherri_

 ** _READ AND REVIEW!_**

 **P.S. If there's any beta readers willing to help out with editing and spelling corrections, do send me a private message! It'll be great to have some outside help :)**


End file.
